Albel comes in the night
by Winddrag0n
Summary: A Star Ocean III drabble series... pure insanity, ALBELfayt, rated mainly for safety.


At last, my promised Star Ocean drabble series! Since my DNAngel one is dead until school starts up, I felt obligated to create another one. This one, like my DNAngel one, is helped out by my friend. Different friend. When we get together, bad things tend to happen to Fayt. All I can say is Albel will probably thank me for this...

Thank you to everyone who liked my strip poker twosome, as well!

Mmmk. This first one is because I had to serve cheese. It's a long story that I'm _way_ too lazy to explain, but there _is_ a good reason for it. Honestly. I didn't get paid though... Sorry, but this is one of the _only_ drabbles that doesn't involve Fayt getting jumped on. Most of the other ones do, but it just didn't fit into this one. Albel's just a little bit sneakier here... -evil laugh-

Formattingcrap, -- before line means new paragraph or line break, yadda, yadda, yadda.

----------------------------------

--Fayt adjusted his tie, and walked into the room. There were tables everywhere, and waiters walking around carrying trays of food. Nel had invited him to a nice dinner party, and Fayt wasn't exactly sure why. He looked around for her, to no avail. She was nowhere, and Fayt suspected she had an ulterior motive. He sighed, and sat at the nearest empty table.

--Waiters swarmed him, offering him everything from fruit to parfaits to steaks. He looked at the food and frowned; wasn't there supposed to be some sort of theme for the food? It didn't make sense to him, but he filled his plate anyways. He was about to take a bite, when another waiter approached him and he almost choked. "A-albel?" he stammered. What the hell was _he_ doing here?

--"Cheese." Fayt stared at him, until he noticed he was holding a large tray of cheese.

--"No, I'm, uh, okay," Fayt replied, still confused. Did Albel need some extra money or something?

--Albel ignored the refusal and shoved the tray in his face. "_Cheese,_" he insisted.

--"I said no--"

--"Cheese Fayt! Take the fucking cheese!"

--Fayt looked at Albel nervously. "Uh..."

--"I don't get _paid_ unless this tray is _empty_ by the end of the evening. Do you see how much cheese is piled on this thing! Now take some cheese before I have to _force_ it on you!"

--Fayt stared blankly at Albel before timidly taking a few cubes of cheese.

--"_Thank_ you!" He sighed, and stormed off to force his cheese on countless others.

--"What's his problem?" Fayt wondered aloud, dimly noticing that no one was daring to refuse Albel's offer. Part of it was probably the fact that Albel had his claw (which he was still wearing for some reason) pointed at whoever he was harassing at the time. He couldn't help laughing at how Albel solved everything with violence.

--He took a bite of the cheese, and gagged. _This is horrible!_ he gasped. _So _that's_ why Albel has to force it on everyone. No wonder he was given the cheese..._ He tossed the cubes into the vase on the center of the table when no one was looking, and went back to his food.

--Before long, Albel was back. Fayt took a large handful of the cheese and stuffed it into the vase right in front of him. Albel blinked, before doing the same thing. He walked off, swaying slightly. Fayt snorted when he noticed Albel doing the exact same thing to all of the other tables, heedless of the stares.

--A waiter offered Fayt a drink, and he took it without realizing it was vodka. He drained the glass and was plastered in seconds.

--Albel wandered over to Fayt's table again, bored now that he had shoved all of his cheese into various vases around the room. "Hey fool..." he stopped when he noticed that Fayt was flushed, and kept missing when he tried to stab his food. Not to mention the fact that the food was a soda and he was stabbing it with a fork.

--"Unh?" Fayt moaned, looking up at Albel. "Didja get rid uf ahll dat -hic- damn cheeze?"

--Albel grabbed the empty glass next to Fayt, and sniffed it. _Vodka,_ he thought to himself. Albel had a talent for identifying alcohol, and no one really knew why. He had never actually been seen drinking. He took another look at the drunken man in front of him, and smirked. This could work out to his advantage. "I'll... be right back." He wandered over to his manager for the night, and told him he had 'handed out' all of the 'cheese'. The man caught his meaning, handed him a paycheck, and told him he could leave.

--"Fayt." Fayt looked up at numerous Albels.

--"I didn't knew yoo hahd -hic- clones, 'bel!" he said happily.

--"Yeah, clones, whatever," Abel muttered. "You're hammered. Lets get you... home." Fayt nodded happily, tried to get up, and fell over. Albel ended up having to support Fayt all the way to his car, where he dumped him into the backseat.

--"Thahnks fer givin meh a rihde hume, 'bel!" Fayt crowed from the backseat as Albel started the car.

--"Yeah, 'home'," Albel answered, grinning deviously.

-------------------

--The manager picked up one of the flower vases, and looked at it curiously. "Why is there _cheese_ in this vase...?"

-OVERness-


End file.
